someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deadman's Pearl
Ever hear about asylums? You know, The Happy Houses, the place where the sun always shines at night, so on, so forth. Well theres one that was up and running until 2000 call The Deadman's Pearl. The name was supposed to give the insane a thought of comfort saying that they had a place to be accepted even in death or near it. They were really a hell for them. Theres a special little demon, known by every lunatic, demented and maniacal man and woman in that asylum. He is the one cause of all but two suacides in the entire history of the asylum. Every now and again, a lunatic stared screaming, causing the demented woman next to him to mirror him and the maniac across from his cell to laugh. Every time he stopped and could speak, he kept rammbling about a demon man. With a black robe bottom, shouldercoat and face mask. the bandages that dawned his arms and legs were a deep grey but noticably different from the rest of his attire. His wide headband matched his mask but had red demonic horns as that of Sameiel from the game DARKSIDERS I and II on the forehead set to the left a bit. His skin was his prominent feature though. It was that special color that only occors naturally on the rotting flesh of a man who is already buried. The special color we know called Death. The sickly shade of pale grey-blue was what pushed him over the edge along with what he said. The last time it happened was not even his most famous but it was his most prominent. He never shoulded up on the camras the asylum staff rigged but they did hear his voice. His tone took that of what they deemed the opposite form of insanity than that of the lunatic in question, AKA, the fear of death, this form was known as Dreadnit. Dreadics were constantly watched as by themselves to keep them as far away from death as possible. Their obsetion kept them antisocial, overly neat, overly proper and they always, stayed home. The demon's voice rang through the speakers of the security room. It was crisp and clear, yet scratchy, deep and loud. "Hello again, Raymond Cratix. How have you been?" He said. Raymond drew back. "No.... No, no no NO!!!" He said, shaking his head. The straps of his straight jacket slapped his padded sides. "Anyone but you! Even that maniac! Just anyone, please. HELP!!!! HELP!!!!! DRAKON!!!!! HE'S IN MY CELL AGAIN!!!!!" Drakon, the demon, laughed. "Theres no point in crying for help. I have overcome my fear of death by embracing it and dying myself...... why not you too?" He said before the screen cut. It was too late when the staff arived. Raymond and run himself into the wall, head first, and crushed his skull. When the bone tore his brains tissue, he had died. He was finally realeased. Now, I mentioned before that the Lunatic was his most promonint suicide cause yet not his most famous. His most famous was more of a murder though. He had apeared in a flash on the security room screen and the many tvs then showed a solitary video feed. The Demented woman in the cell beside Raymonds. This time, Drakon appeared on the video. The description had one flaw that never arrised. The clean, sharp, black and red katana he now held. It started as a scimitar yet ended in the find point of the famous japanese sword and had a crevice in the bladed edge that comes into serious play later. He walks up to the woman a whispers. "I don't belive we've met.... odd. your one of the oldest members and most experienced it this asylums ways, yes?" She vigorously nods, sweating, shaking, on he knees. Drakon laughs like a maniac, the deemed opposite of dementia, portray in the popular game series, The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion: The Shivering Ilses. He then asks her name. she says nothing. his maniac happy eyes turn demon red and slightly glowing. He put the blade to her neck and asked again. She yelled Betheny Mcfarlem. Drakon laughed. "Apleasure to meet you, Mcfarlem, i am Drakon, resident asylum demon. I represent every form of insanity, good or bad, you can imagine." He bowed. she didn't bow back and the red eyes returned. he said to copy his motion and she stood. giving a lady-like bow to her best abilities. The tape cut off and flashed the Image of a headless woman. It then cut to a live feed of Betheny's cell. she sat in the middle of the room, talking to herself. Then screamed. The film cut off and security bolted. When they arrived at the cell, they had no real want or need to go in to confirm her condition. Blood coated the door and it;s surounding wall and area. Tey knew they had to retrive the body though so two brave security men opened the door. Once they saw the inside, the whople present staff either vomitted or pissed themselves. The two brave men did both each. Entrails on on meat hooks, brains lined one wall, blood lined every inch of the cell, painting the room a rich metalic red. All that was really left of Betheny was her head and torso, hung on hooks on above the other. She was beheaded, the cut wasnt a cut, it was a tear. They then turned to the screaming/laughing maniac only a cell over. Deep sound of slicing and tearing of flesh echoed the halls. they burst through the door. Only three could see why the Maniac known as Davon Renold had suddenly lost his head. The one who acctually did was the one who originally saw the tapes. Drakon had put the maniacs neck in the crevice of the blade and slowly tore his head from his shoulders and hung it just like Betheny. After that incident, the asylum was shut down. The insane moved to other asylums and it was destroyed. Not a trace of it is left. Before the building went, the records were burned, the website was virused and eaten away and the bodies (or what was left of them) creamated. There is not a single peice of evidence that the asylum ever exsisted, so how do i know this. I'm a maniac from that asylum, i sat in a cold, dank cell right next to Davon on the left. Cell number 832 C. That little slice of hell set aside just for me. They deemed me "Fit for society" about three months ago. In that time, ten murders have happened across the continent. Well, eleven if you count my latest. Because unless my watch is off and your little brain is still working, you've been dead for twenty minutes now. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story